Lugar y Momento equivocado
by Bliis Aruasi
Summary: One-Shot: Lucy regresa sola a casa muy tarde, Natsu distraído con Lissana. Lucy Jamas llega a casa y además la encuentran muy herida. ¿Qué pensara el Dragon Slayer al ver la vida de Lucy en peligro? NaLu -mi primer fic pasen y lean ñ.ñ


One Shot-Lugar y Momento equivocado.

**_Fairy Tail_**_ no me pertenece es del gran __**Hiro Mashima.**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

El equipo mas fuerte de Fairy Tail acompañados por Lissana regresaban de una complicada misión. Lo que parecía ser un trabajo fácil se complico cuando en el camino se toparon con un gremio oscuro poderoso. Afortunadamente pudieron acabar con ellos sin mas que unos cuantos rasguños. Natsu en todo momento estuvo protegiendo a Lissana ya que no podía soportar la idea de perderla de nuevo. Lucy fue protegida por Loke quien se auto-invoco para proteger a su propietaria.

Al llegar al gremio Lucy y Erza se dirigieron a la barra. Erza por un pastel de fresa y Lucy simplemente a conversar con Mira.

-¿Qué tal estuvo la misión? –Pregunto Mira mientras servía a Erza su pastel.

-La misión fue sencilla. Pero en el regreso nos topamos con un gremio oscuro. –Respondió Lucy mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre la barra.

-¿No quieres nada Lucy? La verdad te veo muy cansada deberías ir a tu casa. –Sugirió Mira a la rubia.

-Gracias Mira-San. Solo estaré 5 minutos y luego iré a mi casa. –Lucy contemplo como en una esquina Natsu y Lissana reían mientras Happy enredaba la lengua con su clásico "See gguuussstaan"

Lucy apretó con fuerza los ojos, no quería seguir presenciando la escena, por alguna razón le dolia. La Heartphilia estaba tan cansada que se quedo dormida sobre la barra.

Pasado un tiempo Lucy podía escuchar las voces de sus amigos pero aun estaba muy cansada como para abrir los ojos.

-Natsu, deberías llevarla a su casa. –Decía una voz femenina.

-¡Pero estoy con Lissana! –Reclamo Natsu. Lucy abrió los ojos, el comentario de Natsu en verdad la había lastimado.

-Estoy bien…De todas formas mi casa no esta tan lejos. –Dijo Lucy con la voz ronca.

-Lu-Chan –Llamo Levy. –Si quieres yo puedo acompañarte.

-Gracias Levy-Chan. –Agradeció Lucy con una sonrisa. –Pero de verdad estoy bien.

Levy miro preocupada como Lucy salía del gremio. Ya era mas de media noche y no era seguro para ella.

-Natsu, deberías acompañarla. –Insistió Mirajane.

Natsu ni siquiera noto la insistencia de Mirajane ya que de nuevo estaba enfrascado en una animada platica con Lissana.

[…]

Lucy caminaba por las desiertas calles de Magnolia y se agarraba de lo que podía para no caerse. Estaba tan cansada que en cuanto tocara su cama se quedaría profundamente dormida de eso estaba segura.

Lucy caminaba fatigada sobre la orilla del rio donde siempre esas amables personas la saludaban y le aconsejaban que tuviera cuidado. Era tan tarde que ni siquiera ellos estaban.

La rubia se sentía vigilada…apretó con fuerza su látigo preparada para defenderse contra cualquier cosa… _o eso creía_.

-¿A dónde vas preciosa? ¿Por qué tan sola? –Una voz masculina hablo a espaldas de Lucy. La Heartphilia se tenso al sentir a esa voz demasiado cerca.

Lucy saco su látigo y lo uso contra ese hombre, el látigo no afecto en nada al hombre, Lucy tenia tan poca fuerza que sus ataques no lastimaban ni un poco a su atacante.

-Oh vamos…no seas así, yo solo quiero jugar. –Dijo el hombre sínicamente. Lucy se lleno de pánico al sentir como ese hombre empezaba a tocarla.

-¡Aléjate! –Grito Lucy mientras pateaba al hombre y salía corriendo. No fue difícil para el atacante de Lucy atraparla. La tomo del brazo y golpeo su cara. Lucy no podía invocar a sus espíritus, aquel hombre tenia las llaves en su poder, Lucy ni siquiera había notado el momento en que se las había quitado, Loke no podría llegar tampoco, había sido herido por el gremio oscuro con el que habían peleado y tenia que recuperarse antes de poder volver.

-¡Maldita zorra quédate quieta! –Ordeno. Lucy siguió moviéndose y los golpes siguieron. Antes de que aquel hombre lograra sobrepasarse con ella la rubia callo al rio.

El hombre escupió al agua en el lugar donde había caído Lucy. Contemplo las llaves que tenia en las manos y sin tener idea de su valor las dejo tiradas en medio de la calle.

La pobre Lucy con sus últimas fuerzas y a pesar de sus múltiples heridas nado hasta llegar a la orilla donde perdió el conocimiento.

[…]

A la mañana siguiente en Fairy Tail.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Lucy? –Pregunto preocupada Levy. –Ya es muy tarde y no viene.

Mirajane negó con la cabeza reflejando preocupación en el rostro.

-Oe, Natsu. –Llamo Happy. -¿Vamos a casa de Lucy? Quizá esta enferma.

Natsu asintió pensativo –Cosa rara en el- recordando que la noche anterior Lucy se había ido sola a casa. Natsu se levanto de golpe y salió corriendo a casa de Lucy. Happy fue tras el volando.

Durante el trayecto, casi llegando a casa de su rubia amiga, Happy vio las llaves de Lucy y las tomo entre sus patas.

-¡Natsu! –Llamo Happy. Natsu giro su rostro a Happy y contemplo como este le tendía un objeto.

-¿Qué es eso? –Pregunto despistado el salamander.

-¡Son las llaves de Lucy! –Explico Happy a su amigo. Tanto Happy como Natsu sabían que Lucy amaba a sus espíritus más que cualquier otra cosa y que ella jamás dejaría olvidadas sus llaves.

-Mierda. Happy apurémonos ya casi llegamos. –Dijo Natsu mientras reanudaba su carrera.

-¡Aye!

Al llegar a casa de Lucy ambos entraron por la ventana como era su costumbre.

-Lucy no esta esta aquí. –Afirmo Natsu. Podía sentir claramente el olor de la rubia, pero era viejo. Podía distinguir claramente que no había pasado la noche en casa.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Lucy. –Dijo el Exceed.

Natsu asintió y con ayuda de su olfato corrió buscando el rastro de su amiga rubia. _"MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA"_ se repetía en la mente de Natsu al no sentir el rastro de su amiga.

-Happy. Ve al gremio y diles que Lucy no llego a dormir a su casa. Y que además encontramos sus llaves. –Indico el Dragon Slayer a su alado amigo.

-¡Aye Sir! –Exclamo Happy mientras volaba en dirección al gremio.

Natsu buscaba como desquiciado el rastro de su amiga pero no encontraba nada. Después de tres angustiosas horas Natsu pudo sentir el olor de quien lo tenía con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

Corrió sin demora alguna hasta llegar a la orilla del rio que pasaba por Magnolia. Ahí estaba su amiga Lucy Heartphilia boca abajo, inconsciente y sobretodo…muy herida.

Natsu tomo a Lucy en sus brazos con mucho cuidado. Tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo sin mencionar que olía a sangre. Sus ropas estaban rasgadas y ella estaba fría y mojada.

-Lucy. –Llamo Natsu a la rubia.

El pulso de la Heartphilia era muy bajo y respiraba con mucha dificultad. Sin pensarlo dos veces Natsu corrió con ella directo al gremio en busca de Wendy.

-Nat-su. –Murmuro Lucy casi inaudible.

-Aquí estoy Luce ¡Aguanta! –Pidió desesperado Natsu al ver el estado tan delicado de su amiga. Si tan solo él la hubiera acompañado a su casa nada de esto estaría pasando.

-No me…siento b-bien. –Dijo Lucy mientras hacia una mueca de dolor.

Natsu se apuró aun más y en poco tiempo ya estaba en el Gremio. Ahí solo estaban Wendy, Charles, Mirajane y Lissana.

-¡LUCY! –Gritaron las cuatro al unísono al ver el estado de la rubia.

-¡Wendy! –Llamo Natsu.

Mirajane le indico a Natsu que la llevara a la enfermería para que Wendy pudiera curarla. Natsu acostó con mucho cuidado a Lucy y observo ansioso como la respiración de la rubia se dificultaba cada vez más.

-Casi agote mi magia. –Hablo Wendy. –Lo único que logre fue estabilizarla. Pero aun esta muy mal, un poco mas y no la hubiera contado. Debemos llevarla a un hospital.

-Lucy. –Dijo Erza mientras entraba a la enfermería y veía el estado de su amiga. -¿Cómo esta?

-Delicada pero estable. Tiene demasiadas heridas y estuvo expuesta a la humedad quizá toda la noche. –Explico Wendy.

-¡Maldición! Esto es mi culpa. Sabía que era muy tarde y aun así deje que Lucy se fuera sola. –Natsu estrello su puño contra la pared.

-Cálmate Natsu. –Advirtió Erza.

La habitación se quedo en silencio cuando al escuchar los jadeos de Lucy. Lucy temblaba, escalofríos recorrían el cuerpo de la rubia.

-Cada vez le es más difícil respirar. –Dijo Wendy. –Debemos llevarla YA.

Natsu asintió y camino hacia Lucy. La tomo de nuevo en sus brazos y vio como la rubia se hacia un ovillo. Erza le tendió una manta a Natsu para que tapara a Lucy.

-Natsu…-Susurro la Rubia.

-Aquí estoy Luce, pronto estarás bien. –Dijo tiernamente el Dragon Slayer.

[…]

Ya habían pasado tres días desde el incidente de Lucy, fue solo hasta ese día cuando sus amigos le preguntaron a la rubia que había ocurrido ya que los días anteriores estuvieron concentrados en su recuperación.

-Un hombre me siguió a casa, quería sobrepasarse conmigo pero me defendí. El…él se molesto y empezó a golpearme…me tocaba, me golpeaba. –Dijo Lucy mientras lagrimas salían por sus ojos.

-Tranquila. –Natsu se acercó a Lucy y la abrazo acto que sorprendió a la chica y a Gray y Erza quienes se encontraban presentes. –Te juro que lo rostizare. Lo buscare y lo hare pagar.

-Cometió un gran error al a verse metido con alguien de Fairy Tail. –Dijo Gray golpeando sus puños.

-Go-Gomenasai. –Dijo Lucy sorprendiendo a todos. –Gomenasai. –Repitio cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

-¿Por qué te disculpas Luce? –Pregunto Natsu.

-Por ser tan débil. –Dijo Lucy mientras contemplaba sus manos y con ellas formaba un puño.

-Jamás vuelvas a decir eso. –Dijo Erza. –Eres de las personas mas fuertes y valientes que eh visto en mi vida.

-¡Pero no puedo ni volver a mi casa sin que algo me pase!

-Tú no tienes la culpa de que ese pervertido estuviera rondando. Simplemente Lucy fue en el lugar y momento equivocado. –Dijo Gray.

-No quiero ni pensar que hubiera pasado si no hubiera caído al rio. Quizá el me habría…

-Calla. –Ordeno Natsu. –No lo digas, no lo pienses. Elimínalo esos pensamientos de tu cabeza.

[…]

Lucy se recupero completamente y al fin pudo salir del hospital. Se encontraba con su pijama puesta y dentro de su cama lista para dormir.

-Lucy. –Llamo una voz muy conocida para la Heartphilia. Lucy alzo su rostro y pudo ver como el Salamander entraba por la ventana. Lucy sonrió, no tenia sentido continuar reprochándole por eso si de cualquier forma lo haría.

-Natsu es muy tarde ¿Qué quieres? –Pregunto la rubia.

-Quiero decirte algo que me eh guardo desde que te encontré en la orilla del rio malherida. –Dijo Natsu estremeciéndose al recordar el estado tan delicado de la maga estelar.

-Te escucho. –Dijo Lucy mientras caminaba hacia él.

-Lucy lamento todo lo que tuviste que pasar….si tan solo yo te hubiera acompañado…no te habría pasado nada. Lucy perdóname. –Soltó Natsu.

-Natsu…-Susurro la maga.

-Te prometo que nada malo volverá a pasarte. Te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario. –Las palabras del Dragneel conmovían a la rubia. Los ojos de Lucy se llenaron de lagrimas y con una sonrisa se lanzo a abrazar al Dragon Slayer.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte. Me has salvado muchas veces y estoy agradecida por eso. Te amo Natsu. –Las palabras de la boca de la rubia salieron sin ser pensadas.

-¿Q-Que has dicho? –Pregunto Natsu confundido. Las mejillas de Lucy ardían pero ya no podía retractarse, eso seria mentirle. La rubia agacho su mirada avergonzada. Natsu estaba en un shock temporal procesando las palabras de Lucy.

-¿Me…amas? –Pregunto Natsu.

-Olvídalo lo que eh dicho. –Dijo Lucy agitando sus manos.

Natsu abrazo a Lucy y susurro en su oído _"Ahora me has dado otra razón para protegerte…" _ Lucy observo confundida los ojos de Natsu y este en un impulso tan característico del hiperactivo Salamander estampo sus labios con los de Lucy. Al principio Lucy estaba sorprendida pero después correspondió al beso tiernamente.

-Yo también te amo…Lucy Heartphilia.

¿Les gusto? Acepto criticas ya que este es el primer fic que publico. ¿Reviews?


End file.
